


How To Work A Relationship

by immortalje



Category: House M.D.
Genre: Getting Together, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-09-19
Updated: 2007-09-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:06:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27989709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/immortalje/pseuds/immortalje
Summary: Chase is confused about House and their relationship until Wilson steps in to give advice
Relationships: Robert Chase/Greg House
Kudos: 6





	How To Work A Relationship

**Author's Note:**

> Beta: Beck

Chase didn’t know what to do. Ever since he had admitted that he wanted House, the older man had pulled him into unused rooms for a quickie. However, he still was no closer to a real relationship. It was all about the sex and he felt used whenever he was around House.

His lunch break was interrupted by Wilson sitting down next to him.

“He won’t take the next step. He takes what he can get. You kept the emotions out of your confession, so he keeps his out of this as well,” said Wilson.

Chase pretended to be confused, “What do you mean?”

“He told me about you and him. My advice: kiss him the next time. Show him what you want,” said Wilson.

Before Chase could respond, Wilson was already leaving again. Instead, he saw House coming to him again and he had that typical look that told him that they’d be locked into an empty room soon.

~***~

House was undressing him with sure movements, not looking at Chase, silently. Chase stared at the concentrated look on House’s face, Wilson’s advice echoing in his head.

 _‘It couldn’t hurt, could it?’_ He leaned forward, catching House’s interest. The older man’s head moved up, allowing Greg to check on him. The perfect moment. Pushing all doubts aside, Chase leaned forward the rest of the way and captured House’s lips and kissed him.

House didn’t return the kiss. However, he changed his grip on Chase, making it easier for the younger man to kiss him. When Chase pulled back, House stared at him.

Before Chase could react, House pinned him to the wall and captured his mouth in a bruising kiss, establishing his dominance. Chase gave the control willingly, enjoying the feeling of happiness inside him.

For their rest of their alone time all they did was kiss, their previous intentions completely forgotten. They were rudely interrupted by their beepers.

While Chase started dressing himself again, House said, “Be at my place tonight at 9.”

“I’ll be there,” agreed Chase happily, if a bit breathlessly.

~***~

When Chase arrived that night he saw the beautiful table set with candles, wine, and pizza, the boxes lying on the counter behind the table, showing that they were ordered. It wasn’t as if he expected House to cook. He never wanted a sappy House.  
Grinning, Chase commented, “You ordered the best?”

“Of course. Hope you like Four Seasons,” responded House.

Despite being nervous himself, Chase made sure that the conversation was flowing to keep the awkwardness away. Besides, it was always good to let House know that he appreciated the older man’s humour. When it came to dessert, House took control. He stood up and went over to Chase to nibble on the younger man’s neck, right where he was the most sensitive, from behind.

Chase moaned out loud, his breath already quickening. When House’s kisses travelled to the front, Chase moved his head away to give the other man better access. When Chase moaned again, House moved to the side, pulling Chase’s shoulder to catch the younger man’s attention. As soon as Chase was looking at him, House kissed him slowly.

Chase was already hard when he finally managed to say, “Bedroom?”

“Good idea,” agreed House and pulled him up. House led Chase to his bedroom, where Chase could see that House was prepared, lube and condoms were already on the bedside drawer as well as tissues. Chase smiled, knowing that this night would be different to every other time at the hospital. Not just because they met outside of work for the first time, but because this time it meant something.

House stopped in front of the bed and turned to Chase. Leaning in for another kiss, House started undressing the younger man, covering every newly revealed piece of skin with attention. Chase reciprocated the favour, never getting enough of touching the older man.

Some time during their plight they ended up on the bed. Once they were completely naked, House rolled onto his back, pulling Chase above him. He used the chance to stroke the younger man’s cock, while lazily kissing him. At the same time his right hand was searching for the lube.

Once he had the bottle on level with his other hand, he let got of Chase’s cock to unscrew the bottle and pour a generous amount on his hand before letting the bottle be and returning his hand to Chase’s cock while the other probed the younger man’s anus. He could see the moment Chase felt the finger entering him, eyes glazing over even more. Swallowing the moan, House returned to kissing the younger man while preparing his lover.

He knew the younger man was ready when Chase moaned, “Greg.”

Grinning, House grabbed a condom. Handing it to Chase, he said, “Whenever you’re ready Robert.” Chase response sent another wave of pleasure through House. Never before had a simple shiver of anticipation of a lover caused such a reaction before.

Chase made quick work of opening the condom and pulling over House’s cock. With a final kiss, Chase leaned back and impaled himself on House’s erection. The sight alone was enough for House to nearly come right then and there, instead merely closed his eyes in bliss when Chase started moving. Slowly their rhythm sped up. When House started stroking Chase’s cock, it turned out to be too much for the younger man who came screaming House’s name. The tightening around his cock sent House over the edge as well, who called Chase’s name in return.

Once they had caught their breath again, wiped clean by the tissues House had prepared, House said, “And now it’s time for cuddling.”

Chase smiled happily, snuggling close to the older man, before falling into a blissful sleep. Finally he had his relationship with House.


End file.
